Series 14
The fourteenth season of Thomas and Friends aired during October and November of 2010 in the UK and will begin airing in November 2010 in the US. Episodes # Thomas' Tall Friend - Thomas must deliver a giraffe to the Animal Park, but is too excited to wait for its keeper. # James in the Dark - James, refusing to be fitted with an old-fashioned headlamp, picks up Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and their animals instead of Alicia Botti. # Pingy Pongy Pick Up - Emily must pick up the Sodor United football team's kits. # Charlie and Eddie - Edward tries to show Charlie that he is a fun engine instead of delivering the Fat Controller's car to a mechanic. # Toby and the Whistling Woods - Thomas and James help Toby get through the Whistling Woods. # Henry's Health and Safety - Henry becomes so concerned about safety, he interferes with Percy's jobs. # Diesel's Special Delivery - Diesel swaps his dull load of slate for a haul of shiny red apples and bright flowers in order to please Sodor's schoolchildren. # Pop Goes Thomas - Thomas is amused by the popping sounds coming from his load of lemonade, but when he delivers the cargo, he discovers that the bottles are empty. # Victor Says Yes - Victor bites off more than he can chew when he agrees to fix almost every engine on Sodor on the same day. # Thomas in Charge - The Railway Inspector pays a visit to Sodor, but Thomas's ambitious plans to impress him lead to chaos. # Being Percy - Percy decides to imitate wise old Gordon in order to get the other engines to take notice of him. # Merry Winter Wish - Thomas delivers the Star of Knapford, a festive light that makes wishes come true. # Thomas and the Snowman Party - Thomas must find a special hat for a snowman before the party can begin. # Thomas' Crazy Day - The Fat Controller enlists Thomas to teach the silly Logging Locos how to be useful, but he has already promised to play a game with Percy. # Jumping Jobi Wood! - Thomas is ordered to collect some precious Jobi wood from Misty Island, but chaos ensues when Old Wheezy starts throwing the logs around. # Thomas and Scruff - Thomas tries to clean a new engine named Scruff, but as soon as he knows he's getting a wash, he runs off in terror! # O the Indignity - Gordon is put in charge of Whiff's Waste Dump on "Clean Sodor Day". # Jitters and Japes - Thomas takes Dowager Hatt on a slow tour of Misty Island, but the Dowager wants to have a more exciting trip! # Merry Misty Island - Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand prepare for the first ever Misty Island Christmas party. # Henry's Magic Box - Henry helps Sir Topham Hatt prepare a secret holiday surprise for all of Sodor. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Hiro * Victor * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Rocky * Harold * Cranky * Kevin * Captain * Old Wheezy * Hee-Haw * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Alicia Botti * A dockyard workman * The laundry lady * Sodor United football team * The Railway Inspector * Bertie (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (do not speak) * The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * Farmer Trotter (does not speak) * Stanley (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * The photographer (cameo) * The teacher (cameo) * The Maithwaite stationmaster (cameo) * The Knapford stationmaster (cameo) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (mentioned) Characters introduced * Scruff Cast USA * Michael Brandon as the narrator and Diesel * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Toby * Kerry Shale as Sir Topham Hatt, Henry, Gordon, James, and Kevin * William Hope as Edward, Percy, and Charlie * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Mavis, Rosie, and Alicia Botti * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Keith Wickham as Salty, Captain, and Dowager Hatt * David Bedella as Victor * Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Rocky and Cranky UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas and Toby * Keith Wickham as Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Salty, Harold, Sir Topham Hatt, Dash, Captain, Dowager Hatt, Whiff, and Mr. Bubbles * Matt Wilkinson as Victor, Charlie, Spencer, Rocky, Cranky, and Kevin * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Mavis, Rosie, and the laundry lady * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Kerry Shale as Diesel and 'Arry or Bert * Jules de Jongh as Alicia Botti Trivia * Although originally broadcast in 2010, episodes one through eight, seventeen, and twenty have a copyright of 2009. * This season features the most episodes to date to be written by head writer, Sharon Miller. External links * SiF's interviews with Keith Wickham and Ben Small * KET program guide Category:Television Series